The New Captain
by Castleholic
Summary: After Montegomery's death the 12th has a new Captain who makes some changes that Beckett isn't too happy about.
1. Chapter 1

Beckett closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair as she ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't help but wonder where Castle was, she replayed everything they had talked about at the hospital wondering if she had said the wrong thing and made him angry. As she went over and over their conversation she couldn't find anything that could have even made him slightly angry. Then where could he be? Beckett started to worry. All different scenarios began to run though her head and she couldn't take any of them. She grabbed her cell phone and walked over to the break room so she could have some privacy while she called him. Once she reached the break room, she shut the door behind her and dialed his number as fast as her fingers could. She started to become anxious as the line kept ringing and ringing until he finally answered.

"Kate?" He said sounding surprised that she had called him.

"Castle where are you? Why didn't you come in today?" She left out the part about how she was worrying about him all day and got no work done.

"Oh I….um just decided not to come in today." Castle said, a confused expression started to overcome Beckett's face. _Something's definitely wrong _she thought.

"Castle are you OK? What happened? You never just decide not to come into the precinct. Did Esposito and Ryan threaten you or something? Are you scared of them now?" She asked hoping that if she joked around he would spill about what had happened.

"Well it wasn't quite them who said something." He said sounding as serious as he could.

"Who? I have my gun ready." Beckett didn't want it to sound like he needed her to he could solve his problems but she needed to get down to the source of this so he could just come back to the precinct already. She didn't want to admit it but she kind of missed him already, it was weird not having him around. "Castle was it me? Did I say something wrong when we were talking about our…feelings…back at the hospital?" She asked him worried that she was the one who had scared him away.

"Oh no Kate you said everything I wanted to hear and more." He could just picture the smile that was most likely on her face now.

"Then who was it?" Beckett asked confused. She had named everyone she thought would make him scared to come back to the precinct. Before Castle could answer Esposito came barging into the break room.

"Beckett!" He yelled, she held an index finger up to him and said something to Castle who was still on the phone and then held the phone to her shoulder so she could talk to Esposito.

"What is it?" She said still worrying about Castle. He walked over and whispered something into her ear and then stepped back in case she decided to inflict some pain on him even thought he didn't do anything. He stood and watched as her face slowly became angrier and angrier. She lifted the phone up to her mouth.

"Castle I'm going to have to call you back, I'm going to go and beat someone's ass up now." Before Castle could reply Beckett hung up the phone and stormed out of the break room, leaving Esposito standing there stunned and scared.

She stormed through the bull pen, right past Ryan who called out to her and told her to take it easy, and almost knocked down a suspect one of the cops was bringing in for the case.

"You're going to have to deal with her." The cop said to the suspect with a chuckle which grew into a laugh as he saw the suspect's scared look.

Beckett stormed right into the new captain's office.

"Detective Beckett nice to see you." She said as she looked up from her desk to see a very angry Beckett right in front of her. She new Beckett never liked her because she replaced Montgomery's place, she wasn't scared of Beckett but she knew that Beckett was under a lot of stress which made her go easy on her, which she knew Beckett wouldn't appreciate.

"Amy, we need to talk now." Beckett said, the anger rising in her voice.

"Are we going by a first name basis Kate? Because if we are I have a feeling this conversation isn't about professional matters."

"This was never professional , none of it, you might have been hired as the new Captain but you will never ever take Montgomery's place, he was a hero, something you will never be, you will never have any authority over me as much as you would like too, you mean nothing to me especially after what you did." Beckett said trying to hold back the tears that were starting to form.

"Is this what you came here to talk about Kate? Or is there something else?"

"You know what you did; you were the one who sent Castle home, that was a very wrong move."

"And why is that Kate? Last time I checked I made the decisions around here not you."

"You don't make anything!" Beckett screamed slamming her hands on the Captain's desk. "Castle is my partner, he helps me solve murders, bring justice to families, you can't just send him home and tell him never to come back that's not going to work. He's going to come back and work with me no matter what you say."

"I'm sorry Kate but that's not going to happen, I got Castle to tell the mayor that he had enough "research" done for Nikki Heat, and so the mayor agreed that he should stop following you around, the mayor didn't want anything happening to Castle and giving the 12th a bad reputation."

"A bad reputation! Is that all you care about? Castle has people to watch out for him, me Esposito, Ryan, we all have his back and wouldn't let anything happen to him. I just can't let him leave, I just can't" Beckett couldn't help it and the tears began to roll down her face. She grabbed a few tissues off the captain's desk. "If it wasn't for him I probably would have been killed months ago, he has saved my life so many times, I don't know what I would do without him."

"I'm sorry Kate but he can't come back here anymore, and if you can't accept that then you can leave too."

Beckett's jaw dropped, but before she could think twice about it she blurted it out "Fine then I quit." And walked out of the Captain's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett walked over to her desk, trying to keep the tears inside her eyes until she at least go to the elevator. She grabbed her coat and her purse and started walking toward the elevator ignoring Esposito and Ryan as they shouted for her confused at what had happened. As she was about to press the down button Esposito ran up behind her and grabbed her hand. After a minute he knew she was going to speak and decided to break the silence himself.

"What the hell happened in there?" Esposito asked still not sure why she was leaving.

"I quit." Beckett said as the warm tears finally rolled down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away so no one would notice but it only made her cry harder.

"Why would you do something like that?" Esposito said shocked that those words had even come out of Beckett's mouth. He thought she would be the last person to ever quit her job.

"She banned Castle from the precinct. She said he was allowed to shadow me anymore, it's weird to be at work and not have him around, I don't think I can do a good job without him, my heart would still be in it but my mind wouldn't be focused, I feel like I would always be worrying about him if he wasn't by my side, where I know I can protect him." Beckett wiped the tears that were on her cheek and pressed the elevator button to go down. Esposito stood there stunned not knowing what to say, he knew Beckett cared about Castle but he didn't realize that her feelings were strong enough to make her quit. As the elevator arrived on the Homicide floor, the doors fly open and Beckett stepped inside taking in one last look at the precinct, she didn't have any idea when she would be back. She gave Esposito the strongest smile she had in her and as the elevator doors shut Esposito shouted after her.

"Make sure you call." With that the doors fully closed and Beckett's life is about to change.

After Beckett is in the comfort of her own car, she lets the tears stream down her face, after she knows that there are no more tears in her eyes she wipes them away from her cheek and tries to figure out where she should go. All of her friends are at work, she'd be to lonely at her apartment, so she decides the only logical place for her to be right now besides the precinct is Castle's apartment. She drives there in complete silence just thinking about what she had just done. She is too caught up in her thoughts to realize she finally reached Castle's apartment, she parks her car out front and walks into the building. She greets the doorman who recognizes her and takes the elevator right up to Castle's floor. She slowly makes her way to his door and once she reaches it she hesitates to knock. What if he doesn't want her here? What if he doesn't want to shadow her anymore and she just quit for nothing? All these thoughts swarm back into her head and before she knows it she lifts up her hand and lightly knocks on the door several times. It takes a few minutes before Castle opens the door, as he opens it wider she realizes that he is in his full laser tag attire. She looks him up and down a few times before realizing that he rather stay home and play laser tag then be with her. As if he read her mind he says.

"Alexis forced me to play, it was either this or drinks my pain away." She could tell he was hurt by the look in his eyes.

"Castle I'm sorry she made you leave, it's all my fault." Beckett said, she could feel the tears form again in her eyes even though she thought she had released them all in the car.

"Beckett what are you talking about? This has nothing to do with you, it was Amy's choice, might not have been the best one but it's the one she made and I guess we're just going to have to deal with that no matter how hard it's going to be."

"But Castle it is my fault, I should have just listened to you weeks before, you were right I had gotten too deep in my mother's murder, none of this would have happen if I had just left it alone, Montgomery would still be here, you would still be shadowing me, and I would still have a job." Beckett could feel the tears slip down her cheeks and for once she didn't care if Castle saw her cry.

"Kate, it was wrong of me to even say anything like that, it was your mother of course you're going to get as deep as you can into the case, it's I didn't want to see anything happen to you, and unfortunately it did and thank god they were able to save you because honestly if they hadn't I don't know what I would have done with myself."

Beckett didn't answer and instead wrapped her hands around his waist and laid her head on his chest and just continued to cry, shortly after she felt his arms snake around her waist as he held her close.

"Now what did you say about your job? Did they fire you?" He asked as he put his chin on top of her head.

"Um not exactly….I quit Castle."

Beckett could feel his jaw dropped, she felt his hands replace his arms on her waist as he pushed her back a little so her could look at her face.

"Beckett are you serious? Why would you do something like that?"

"Well they said you weren't allowed to shadow me anymore…so I kind of got a…little angry and quit."

"Katherine Beckett a little angry, I don't believe it, how angry did you actually get?" He asked her with a smile on his face.

"I might have slammed her desk and yelled….nothing too dramatic." She said with a smirk.

"Oh no not dramatic at all." He said sarcastically. He pulled her back into his chest, she wrapped her hands around his waist and he did the same. They stayed like that until Beckett saw a Alexis peek her head over Castle's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Alexis." Beckett said as she lifted her head off Castle's chest, Castle turned his head in shock causing his nose to collide with Alexis' forehead. They both rubbed the spot where they bumped into each other. After the pain in Alexis' forehead subsided she stopped rubbing it and raised her eyebrows glancing down at Castle and Beckett's waist and arms that were intertwined around the each other's waist. When they noticed what Alexis was look at they quickly broke apart from each other.

"It's not what you think." Castle said trying to defend them both without explaining the whole situation.

"Of course it's not." Alexis said with a smile. "Are you coming to finish the game or does Detective Beckett need you?"

Castle glanced at her trying to the read the expression on her face. He knew the smile she had on her face was just a cover up for Alexis, but he decided to turn it into a real smile.

"Well maybe Beckett would like to join our laser tag game." Castle said with a childish grin.

"Oh no, it's quite OK…." But before Beckett could finish her protest Castle grabbed her hand and dragged her inside his house and all the way to the closet where he kept their laser tag uniforms. He pulled out the last one which was red and handed it to her.

She looked at it in her hands before she began to protest again. "Castle I don't want to intrude on your father daughter game, maybe I should just go home." She tried to hand the uniform back to Castle but he wouldn't accept it and just crossed his arms across his chest. "Fine Castle, but you will regret this because I will beat your butt." And with that Beckett put on her uniform this time with a true smile on her face, once she had it completely on she began to run and take cover behind the island in the kitchen. Castle looked at Alexis, smiled and said. "Let's go get her." And they both began to run after Beckett. Castle and Alexis decide to split when they came up to the island, Castle went to the right and Alexis went to the left, their plan was to corner Beckett in between them. As Beckett realized Alexis was coming around the corner she began to run the other but didn't get very far. She bumped into Castle which made him lose his balance. As Castle fell to the ground Beckett put one foot on top of his chest to make sure he didn't move as she prepared for Alexis who she expected would be coming up behind her at any moment. Just as she expected Alexis slowly made her way around the corner of the island and just as Beckett was able to see the lit up targets on her vest she began to shoot at them until noise came out of one of them. When Beckett finally hit one of the targets, a little defeat sound came out of Alexis' vest and Beckett turned to back to Castle who was still pinned down on the floor. She shot at the target that was in the middle of his vest and hit it on the first try causing the same sound to come out of his vest too.

"I win." Beckett said with a huge grin on her face. She removed her foot from Castle's chest and stuck out her hand to help him up off the floor. He grabbed onto to her hand and just as she was about to pull him up he pulled her on her hand causing her to fall on top of him. "Castle!" Beckett screamed but Castle couldn't stop smiling, he couldn't believe she had actually fallen for that old trick.

"You know Beckett its customary to pull someone down when they offer you a hand up." Castle said with a grin.

Beckett didn't answer and propped her chin on his chest so she could give him one of her famous glares. Even though he wasn't looking at her he could feel her eyes on him. He rolled her off of him and onto her back on the floor, he got up by himself this time and when he was standing he offered her his hand this time.

"Don't worry Kate I won't do the same to you." Beckett was so taken back by him calling her by her first name she unintentionally put her hand into his and with little effort at all he pulled her up to her feet. As soon as she was up they came face to face, he put one index finger under her chin and titled her head up so her eyes could meet his. Castle suddenly got the urge to kiss Beckett, he was about to but remember his daughter who was standing a few feet away, staring at them and rolling her eyes.

"So whose hungry?" Castle said giving Beckett a wink before turning around and heading towards the fridge, he opened it up and noticed there was nothing in it. "OK um I guess were gonna have to order in, Alexis can you go get the menus." Alexis did what her father asked and as she was doing that Castle took Beckett with him to put back the laser tag uniforms. After they put away the uniforms Castle pulled Beckett over to the side.

"Kate listen, don't quit your job for me, I'm just some silly writer who started shadowing you three years ago, you're amazing at what you do and I don't think someone like me should stop you from doing what you love."

"Castle, I can't do my job without you, I've kind of gotten used to you pulling my pigtails, you make my job a little more fun, and besides if you're not by me I worry about you, at least when your with me I know I can protect you."

"Katherine Beckett you are going to regret this decision tomorrow." Castle said with a smirk, he couldn't help but he happy that she worried about him.


	4. Chapter 4

As the three of them began to get settled onto Castle's couch with their take-out cartons, Beckett's phone began to ring. She let out a huge sigh when she read the name the flashed across the screen and excused herself out of the living room. She walked down the hall and entered Castle's study.

"Hello.."

"Kate would you like to tell me what's going on? I called your job early and they told me you quit." Said the voice on the other end.

"Josh look I can explain….It's just well the captain made some changes which got me a little upset and I made an irrational choice." Beckett said trying to keep herself calm.

"And what were these changes Kate? How big could they possibly have been to cause you quit the job, which last time I checked you love doing." The anger in Josh's voice began to grow, Beckett had never heard him like this before and exactly didn't why he was upset because it was her job and she is the one who is going to suffer.

"They were just some changes Josh that's all."

"What changes Kate? Don't tell me they have to do with Castle, do you two have something you're not telling me about, are you cheating on me Kate, is that why you quit your job because they finally got some common sense and decided to make Castle stop following you around." As soon as these words left his mouth Beckett began to get angry, angrier then she was in the captain's office. She hated when Josh talked badly about Castle, even more so since Castle had never said anything to Josh.

"As a matter of fact Josh, it was about Castle, they made him leave, I couldn't handle that so I quit. What say do you have in this, none, it's my choice. I don't understand why you always get so bent out of shape about Castle." Beckett didn't realize she was screaming until she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw Alexis standing in the hallway with a worried look on her face.

"Is everything OK?" She mouthed to Beckett.

"Yeah." Beckett mouthed back. She closed the door knowing Alexis wasn't going to ask her anymore questions. Beckett knew Castle probably sent Alexis to check on her thinking she would at least be truthful with Alexis.

"You know what Kate, you don't see it, he's obsessed with you, he has no life, maybe it was a good choice the captain made." Josh said trying to tone the anger in his voice down.

"Obsessed with me! Josh you don't even know the half of it, maybe I was the one who made the right choice, and you want to know another good choice I'm going to make." Beckett said still screaming.

"What's that Kate, you're going to stop talking to Castle?" Josh said with a little hope in his voice.

"No, I'm going to stop talking to you. I've had with you trying to run my life, I'm done with you always saying shit about Castle." With Beckett hung up her phone and dropped it on the desk. She felt tears start to pour onto her cheeks; she hadn't even felt them begin to build up in her eyes. She dropped down into the chair that was behind Castle's desk, and started to think. Beckett was broken out of her thoughts a few minutes later by a soft knock on the door. She got up thinking it was Alexis again, she wiped the tears of her cheeks and the make-up she could feel running down her face, took a deep breath and opened the door. She was surprised to see Castle standing there. Without any questions he opened his arms and without hesitation she hugged him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and dug her face into his chest, breathing in his scent as the tears began to overflow onto her cheeks again. She could feel his arms tighten around her waist as he rested his chin on top of her head. Beckett knew that Castle knew exactly what happened without even having to ask. Beckett knew that Castle knew her just that well.


	5. Chapter 5

Castle and Beckett walked back into the living to join Alexis. Somehow Castle's arm had snaked around Beckett's waist and his hand rested on her hip. Beckett had meant to push his hand away, she didn't want Alexis coming to any conclusions but his hand felt so right there, it made her feel safe. As they walked into the room Alexis' eyes immediately wandered to her dad's hand, she raised her eyebrows but didn't make a comment about it. Alexis moved into the corner of the couch leaving a big space for Castle and Beckett to sit next to each other. Castle let out a chuckle when he noticed his daughter's intentions, _I've taught her well_ he thought to himself. Castle led Beckett to the open space on the couch, he sat down and patted the seat next to him signaling that she should sit there.

"Oh no Castle, I don't want to break up you and Alexis, she should really….." Before Beckett could finish Castle grabbed her waist and pulled her down into the seat next to him. Alexis let a soft chuckle but quickly stopped when Beckett looked her way.

Castle leaned and whispered in her ear. "No worries." Beckett couldn't help but smile, she felt Castle's hand around her waist again as he pulled her closer to him. She didn't even fight herself and cuddled under Castle's arm and placed her head on his chest. Alexis took this as a hint to start the movie, she grabbed the remote of the coffee table and hit play.

Halfway through the movie Castle and Beckett had adjusted their position. Castle had propped his back against the arm of the couch and Beckett had laid comfortably on top of him.

As soon as the movie was over Alexis looked over to say goodnight to her father and Beckett but realized that they had cuddled together and fell asleep. She got up with a smile on her face, she grabbed the blanket her father kept draped over the back of the couch and laid it on top of them. She shut off the T.V. and the lights and went up to her room.

Castle woke up to the sun streaming through the windows in his dining room. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to adjust to the light before looking down and smiling. He watched as Beckett's chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. He took in her cherry scent and could feel her hand gently on top of his, securing its spot on her stomach. He began to realize that this is what he wanted to wake up to every morning. He realized that the first thing he wanted to see when he opened his eyes was Beckett. Castle was brought back from his thoughts when Beckett began to toss and turn. She couldn't find a comfortable spot and her eyes flew open. She looked up and saw Castle staring at her, she wanted to tell him how creepy it was for her to wake up with him staring at her but all she could do was smile. She felt the warmth from his body and the security of his hand that was wrapped around her waist and his hand that was gently placed on her stomach. She loved waking up like this, she had woken up with guys before but nothing had ever made her feel like this. As soon as she had seen Castle face the butterflies in her stomach started all over again. Castle leaned forward and placed a short, gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Good morning." He said sleepily.

"Good morning." She responded, the smile still on her face. They held their eye contact with each other until the heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They saw the red head run tip toe into the kitchen.

"She must think were still asleep." Castle said. "Good morning Alexis." He yelled after her. Alexis popped her head out of the fridge, surprised that they were already awake.

"Oh Good morning, dad, detective." She said as she grabbed the orange juice and a glass for herself.

"Are you all ready for school?" Castle asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving soon, just wanted something to drink."

"Don't forget to eat something." Castle said with a fatherly tone.

"Don't worry dad, I already did."

Beckett couldn't help but smile at their relationship. She loved she the fatherly side of Castle, it was rare that he ever used that side of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Castle and Beckett mutually decided that it was time to get up off the couch and carry on with their day. Neither of them wanted leave each other embrace but they knew they had too before it led to other things they weren't ready for. Beckett slowly rolled off of Castle and sat up on the other end of the couch. She immediately felt lonely once she left him, but she knew they couldn't stay like that the whole no matter how much she wanted too. Beckett knew they were taking their relationship fast, she didn't even know what they considered themselves right now, they were more than friends but they quite weren't a couple yet, but Beckett didn't mind she liked her situation with Castle right now.

"Come on Castle, I got up now you have to too." Beckett said offering to help him up.

"But Beckett I don't want to, I just wanna lay here all day, with you of course." Beckett couldn't help but smile as he grabbed her hand and she pulled him. He jumped up off the couch and this timed he pulled her to her feet.

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry." Castle said as he walked into the kitchen with Beckett following behind him. She took a seat at the island while he looked through the fridge and pulled out a package of bacon and the carton of eggs.

"How does bacon and eggs sound." He asked as he started to heat up the frying pan and put on the coffee.

"Actually that sounds amazing, I haven't eaten a normal breakfast in such a long time."

"Why am I not surprised at that." Castle asked with a smirk. Beckett leaned over a gave him a gentle hit on the arm.

"I told you I'd let you smack me anytime, all you have to is ask." Beckett rolled her eyes at him and got up out of her chair.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower, I'll be down in time for breakfast don't worry." With that she turned on her heel and made her way upstairs. Castle watched her make her way happily up the stairs until she was out of sight, then he turned back and finished breakfast.

When Beckett stepped out of the shower she could smell the eggs, bacon and coffee. She quickly threw on a pair of Castle's sweatpants and one of his t-shirts after realizing that she didn't have change of clothes. She hoped he wouldn't mind. She took in his scent that was left on his clothes as she ran a brush through her hair. She didn't bother fixing her makeup and made her way downstairs.

As soon as Castle saw he his eyes widened, he was surprised to see her in his clothes.

"You know those are my clothes right." He teased.

"Well I didn't have anything else, and my work clothes were not the most comfortable thing." Beckett said taking her seat back at the island.

"No worries. They look good on you." He said and flashed her his famous smile that made her melt inside. "Here you go." He said placing a place full of eggs and bacon in front of her. He went back a filled a mug full of coffee and brought it to her. As Castle went back to fill his own plate with food there was strong knock on the door.

"Wonder who that could be." Castle said to Beckett as he left the kitchen and went to answer the door. Beckett continued to eat but almost spit out her food when she heard who was at the door.

"Yo, Castle, we can't find Beckett, she's not at home, do you know where she is, were worried about her." Esposito asked frantically as Castle opened the door. Castle saw Ryan pacing back and forth behind Esposito in the hallway. Castle stuck his head back into the apartment and looked at Beckett who was sitting in the kitchen in his clothes with a surprised and nervous look on her face. Castle knew what the boys would think if they knew Beckett was here and they saw her in his clothes, but Castle knew that he had to tell her partners so they would calm down.

"She's here Esposito, calm down." Castle said, almost surely that Beckett would kill him later for this.

Ryan stopped pacing as soon as he heard Castle's words. "Oh thank god." He muttered. "We were scared that the new captain scared her away."

Just then Beckett poked her head from around Castle's body. "She did not scare me away, I quit for a very good reason."

Esposito completely ignored what she had just said as his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Are you wearing Castle's clothes?"

"Uh…No…" Beckett stuttered as she tried hiding herself behind Castle.

"Those are Castle's clothes." Ryan blurted out, he pushed Esposito over to get a better look.

"No they are not guys, they're….they're…..they're my dad's…yeah my dad's. See you guys are just over reacting." Beckett said making her way back into the kitchen. While her back was turned towards the door Esposito and Ryan pushed their way around Castle, until they finally made it into the loft.

"Oh those are so not your dad's." Esposito said with a smile on his face. Beckett didn't answer him and instead sat on the stool and went back to eating her breakfast hoping that they would drop the topic.

"And he made you breakfast." Ryan said entering the kitchen. Ryan and Esposito looked around at the pans on the stove and the two plates on the island.

"Castle definitely got it in last night." Esposito said to Ryan.

"No he didn't." Beckett argued.

"Oh yes he did." Esposito said. "A guy only makes a girl breakfast as a way of saying _Thank you so much for last night_."

"What did I do?" Castle asked entering the kitchen.

"You had sex with Beckett last night." Ryan said nonchalantly as he picked up one of the pieces of bacon that was left in the frying pan.

They all watched as Castle eyes grew, "No I didn't, what would make you guys say that?"

"Beckett's wearing your clothes and you made her breakfast." Ryan said.

"Those are the two sure signs that two people did it." Esposito finished.

"That is not true….the bed would also be a mess, so would their hair." Castle argued.

Beckett shot him a look and said "You're not helping Castle."

Esposito looked him up and down. "Well your hair is a mess." Castle ran over to the mirror in the bathroom and looked at himself _shit_ he mumbled. He hung his head and went back into the kitchen, Beckett was right he was helping the situation because at this point it did look like they slept together last night.


	7. Chapter 7

After much convincing, Ryan and Esposito finally left Castle's loft.

"So what do you want to do today?" Beckett asked Castle as he returned from walking the two detectives out.

"Well I did have plans today." Castle said with shame. "But I could cancel if you want me too."

"Oh no Castle, you don't have to cancel because of me." Beckett said wondering what he had to do.

"I'll make it up to you Kate, don't worry." Castle said flashing her one of his famous smiles.

Beckett raised her eyebrows and went back to finishing her breakfast before it got any colder.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and change." Castle said, he walked over to Beckett and laid a gentle kiss on the top of her head before heading upstairs to his room. Beckett couldn't help but smile. Even the little things he did gave her butterflies and made her feel like she was a teenager with her first crush. She kept smiling as she finished her breakfast letting her mind wander off too different thoughts. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Castle coming back down the stairs. As he entered the kitchen Beckett noticed he had changed into jeans and a white t-shirt. He had brushed his hair and Beckett noticed he had not bothered to shave because she could still noticed the little stubble that had begin to grow on his cheeks and chin. He raised his eyebrows, wondering why she was staring at him like that, he was the one who usually stared. Instead of saying anything to her, Castle just walked up to her and gently kissed her lips, she was taken by surprise but began to kiss him back when she realized what was happening. As he began to pull away he saw the smile that was forming on her lips and couldn't help but kiss her again, this time more passionately. As their kiss grew more and more passionate both of their hands began to wander across the other's body. Beckett slid her hands under Castle's shirt, she ran her hands across his muscular chest and down and up his arms every now and then bringing her hands down to his defined stomach. She finally just wrapped her arms around his waist as he started to kiss up and down her neck. Just as Beckett was about to steal another kiss from Castle her phone began to ring. She untangled herself from Castle's waist and picked up her phone from the counter. She rolled her eyes as she read the name flashing across the screen.

"Yes Esposito?" Beckett asked trying not sound too annoyed.

"Beckett, was I interrupting something? You sound annoyed." Esposito asked, glad Beckett couldn't see the grin on his face.

"No you weren't interrupting anything; I'm actually just at home relaxing." Castle began to snicker at Beckett's lie but Beckett quickly covered his mouth with her hand before Esposito could hear him.

"Sure you are, well anyway I called because we have a case and we kind of needed your help. We have no leads what so ever." Esposito said, hating to admit that he and Ryan couldn't handle a case but he knew if they didn't get help they were not going to get anywhere.

"OK well let me hear about this case." Beckett said getting up and walking into the living room so she wouldn't be distracted by Castle, but of course Castle followed her all the way into the living room.

"Hold on Esposito." Beckett said as she pulled the phone away from her ear and held her hand over the mouthpiece. "Castle I'll put it on speaker under one condition. You have to stay quiet, he thinks I'm alone." Beckett whispered.

"Fine." Castle mouthed to her.

"OK go ahead Esposito." Beckett said back into the phone as she turned it on speaker.

"OK, here's what happened, a young girl no older than twenty is found murdered in her college dorm, she was out partying for the night, she did not go home with any friends and none of the students in surrounding doors saw her come home with anyone. When Lanie ran test she found out the girl was drunk so we thought she might have been raped and killed but when Lanie ran more test there was no sign of raping, so me and Ryan were stuck on what could have happened. If only you were with Castle so he could provide one of his crazy theories that somehow got us to the truth." Esposito said with a sigh. Beckett looked over to Castle who had a huge smile growing on his face.

"Oh…well…I'm not…so I guess we will just have to figure it out. Did she have a roommate?" Beckett asked as she watched Castle walk away from the couch and towards the kitchen, she knew he needed to talk and that's why he had gotten up. She was surprised he stayed quiet for this long.

"She did but she moved out a week before her murder. Students said that the roommate had moved out because her and our victim had gotten into a fight, but there is no way the roommate could have gotten back in, she handed her key back to the dorm advisor."

"Never under estimate an angry girl, she might have gone through a lot of work just to get our victim back for whatever she did." Beckett said wondering why Castle hadn't come back to the couch, he was sitting at one of the stools that surrounded the island in his kitchen with his head in his hands. Beckett knew something was bothering him.

"Your right, I'll look more into the roommate and see where she was on the night of our victim's murder. Thanks Beckett." Esposito said, and with that he ended the call and went back to work. Beckett shut her phone and set it down on the coffee table. She got up and walked over to Castle and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned her head against his back and waited until he finally turned around.

"What's wrong?" Beckett asked him as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"It's nothing really." Castle said trying to act happy.

"Rick, come on, you walked away from hearing about a murder, that's just not like you. Now please tell me what's bothering you."

"It's just….Alexis is going to be going off to college soon and I'm worried about her, and then hearing about this murder just made me realize she isn't going to be safe. I just want her to stay home with me." Castle said as he hung his head.

Beckett wrapped her arms around his neck and said. "Rick, look at me, she is going to be fine, I know your upset that she's growing up and I know no father ever wants their little girl to grow up but you have to face the fact that she is grown up but you have to also realize that you raised her right and that she is a responsible young woman who knows how to take of herself."

As his way of saying thank you, Castle leaned closer to Beckett and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, he knew he had surprised her but was happy when he could feel the smile forming on her lips as she kissed him back.


End file.
